


Fractured

by Dreamsparkle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spinelli witnesses Jason get hurt he fractures, having a relapse in his MPD. His confusing personality is suddenly separated into clear sections that leave Jason confused about his feelings for his protege, his hacker and his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Split

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend and little in this story is based on facts. Multiple Personality disorder is very serious and I'm only using it here as a plot device to show Spinelli's many quirks separately.

Spinelli took a deep breath but he really couldn't do this, he was much too terrified. He really did want Stone Cold to know how much he loved and adored him but if he really went through with this, it might ruin everything they already had. And he didn't need more than that, he already had more of Stone Cold then he could ever even wish for and that was more than he could say for the blonde's in his life.

Get a grip, he told himself, Jason is used to people falling at his feet and he never would use Spinelli's feeling's against him or make him feel bad about himself. He knew he had doubted Jason's kindness before, thinking he would blow up and he always was pleasantly surprised by how mature Jason was. So he should be assured that even if Jason does not reciprocate his feelings they can continue being friends.

Despite reassuring himself, his heart had sped up in his chest to the point it hurt. He felt like he was going to be sick and rushed outside to the balcony to let the fresh air calm himself down. Pacing he couldn't help but smile. Jason was amazing and he solved everyone's problems. Spinelli knew that everyone he was acquaintances with including himself would probably not exist if Jason hadn't have saved them at some point.

Most of the residents would be dead, he smirked. Yet Stone Cold still believed he was the cause of the pain to those around him. Spinelli was going to rectify that. He wanted to be the one to tell Stone Cold every day how amazing and giving he was. And after he had told Stone Cold how he felt he could do as he wished without getting a weird look from him. At least he hoped.

He sighed and put his hands on the balcony. Just in time to see Jason running. That wasn't right, why would Jason run. Two shots rang out and Spinelli was helpless as Jason hit the floor. No, no, no, get up. He wished Jason would just stand up so he would know it wasn't too late to help him. A figure moved closer but he couldn't see his face.

"Hey!!!" He shouted when the assailant raised a gun again. "Get away from him, demon of the night." The assailant turned to point the gun directly at Spinelli. He dove under the wall and crawled back inside to avoid being hit.

Getting Stone Cold's spare gun out of its hiding place, he ran downstairs meanwhile trying to call Mac at the same time. He barely got the words out, Stone Cold and trouble before the phone fell from between his shoulder and ear and shattered on the ground. Yet it didn't matter by the time he got to the street Jason was gone. The thing that hit him the worst was the thick amounts of blood drawn like a line in the direction Jason was dragged.

With the realization that the person he loved most, the person he had believed to be invulnerable could be dead, he shattered like the plastic pieces of the phone, falling to the ground around him.


	2. Damian

When Spinelli woke up he was a different person. Damian was the one who picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off just as Max appeared. He filled Max in on what had happened to his master but brushed off any questions into his own health. He smiled to assure Max he was gonna be alright which left the man more confused than ever. Max had expected Spinelli to be frantic at this point not cool headed.

Damian detoured to change into more practical clothing, instead of the mess of teenage angst Spinelli usually swamped himself in. Then he decided to go to the coffee house. He may not like it but he could use some help to get Jason back and he would even take Sonny's if he could see those big blue eyes back in front of him again.

Now dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, he tucked the gun safely down the back of his pants. Safety on, he thought, rolling his eyes because he wasn't an idiot like Spinelli was and he left his mentor's home with the intention of not coming back until he knew Jason was safe.

Of course he had to run into Maxie at that moment; she always appeared at the most inopportune times. Damian wondered if she had a sixth sense or something to immediately know when she wasn't the center of attention so she could come to correct it.

"Hey, Spinelli, we need to talk..."

He walked straight past her when she got in his way and left her to chase after him. "Hey, come on, you have to at least talk to me..." She whined. Knowing he wouldn't get rid of her until he did he swirled around swiftly, scaring her. Then he flashed her a smile, even though he wished she could disintegrate so he could find Jason.

"Alright Maxie, let's talk." He told her, crossing his arms and for the first time in her life, she actually noticed him. She took in the clothes and the way he looked her in the eyes and stood up straight. She took in the cocky arrogance and leer on his face that usually held a pout or a smile and she stepped back afraid.

"Are you okay... Spinelli?" She asked and Damian felt the urge to laugh.

"I'm not Spinelli, sweetheart. You can call me Damian if you'd like. I'd rather not be confused with that idiot." He started to walk away but he remembered one last thing he'd always wanted to say to Maxie. "Spinelli knew you would cheat on him by the way, he didn't break up with you because of that. He broke up with you because he found someone better. Something you'll probably never have despite being hot and all."

He left Maxie open mouthed on the side of the road and got Jason's motorcycle out. He'd learned to ride since he had crashed. Too bad Spinelli's fear stopped him from being able to go out often. He relished it for the few minutes it took to get to Sonny's but then unfortunately he had business to attend to.

He walked into Sonny's office and slammed the door shut behind him. Startled Sonny looked up to see who dared slam his door and ask them whether they had a death wish; as no one had dared to show him that kind of disrespect in years. He almost expected it to be Carly so was floored when he saw Spinelli and wondered if the poor kids hand slipped because he was going to pay for it dearly now.

Spinelli sat down casually and uninvited and Sonny fumed all the more.

"Get out of here, freak-boy." He growled. "I don't have time for you."

"Don't talk." Damian snarled back, prompting more shock from Sonny. He watched as Damian grabbed an object off Sonny's desk and threw it up in the air to catch it. It was heavy enough to scare Sonny and make him realize Spinelli would not be intimidated.

"What did you just say to me?!" Sonny gawped.

"I said, for those of us that are deaf as well as stupid, don't talk!" Damian snapped. "I am not Spinelli and I am not yours to boss around!" He took Sonny's silence for a second before continuing. "Now I came here for one reason and one reason alone. Jason was shot an hour ago. His body was dragged off before I could reach it so I have no idea whether he his dead or alive. His chances are diminishing rapidly the more we talk about this and I know despite our differences you care about Jason as well."

"Is this some kind of joke...cause if it is I'm not laughing!" Sonny said. Despite knowing the boy in front of him had to be Spinelli, he found himself doubting. There was no way Spinelli would dare to act like this to him.

"It's no joke, help me find him." He said.

"Why come to me, why don't you just use your hacker skills?" He asked suspiciously.

"I can barely start-up a computer, man. I told you... I'm not who you think I am." He sighed, he figured he might as well get this over with. "I have MPD which means I have more than one personality in this body. The disorder was supposed to be fixed if you call the rough way we were all pieced before when you knew me as Spinelli fixed. He never did act normal." Damian sighed and Sonny grunted in agreement even if he didn't understand most of what he just said. "Spinelli witnessed Jason get shot and it fractured his personality again and that still isn't the point because Jason is in danger, if he is not already dead, so are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help. I'll call you if I find anything." Sonny agreed. Even through everything, he could see this new Spinelli was someone he should at least evaluate before he deemed him harmless.


	3. Jackal

Elizabeth let herself in when no one answered Jason's door. She was relieved to find it wasn't locked and came in to find Spinelli at his computer. She could see he was very focused as he didn't look up.

"Hey, Spinelli..." She prompted loud enough to distract him but he didn't even blink. She touched his shoulder and he jumped surprised, though he glared at her which she was not used to. His face cleared into a nice smile when he realized who she was, though, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good afternoon, fraternal one, didn't hear you come in. Would you mind getting be another orange soda out of the fridge, please." He asked and turned back to the computer. Elizabeth hadn't wanted to believe Maxie when she ran in to the hospital saying Spinelli had been possessed. She had just believed Maxie was just making a big deal out of nothing again but now she agreed Spinelli wasn't acting like himself.

She got the soda but didn't hand it to Spinelli when he reached for it. He was forced to look at her in annoyance.

"Spinelli, close the laptop for a moment." She told him gently. He did as he was told if not more than a little reluctantly. "Maxie came in today, saying you were acting strangely. Can you tell me what that's about?"

Spinelli fidgeted, "It's not my fault if my evil alter ego goes around upsetting stupid blonde girls." He whined and looked longingly at his laptop again like he wanted to get back on it but Elizabeth wouldn't let him.

"You're evil alter ego?"

"Yeah, the violent and dangerous Damian."

"But you're Damian, Spinelli? It's your responsibility and you cannot blame it on a fictitious alter ego. "

"Nah, wrong again. I'm not the naive one either." He grinned like a little kid playing a game. He still avoided her gaze which worried her the most.

"Then if you're not Spinelli, who are you?" Elizabeth asked. "And where's Jason?" She thought suddenly. She wanted him here if this was going where she thought it was going. She didn't want to force Spinelli to the hospital by herself.

"I'm the Jackal. And Stone Cold got shot and taken by the bad guys so I'm trying to find him."

"Jason was shot?!" She couldn't believe it, in her horror she was forced to sit on the couch.

"Do not worry, fraternal one. I am the Jackal remember, the assassin of cyberspace. If anyone can find him I can. I assure you." He smiled at Elizabeth and she was slightly reassured, knowing the one thing Jason would always rely on was the Jackal's cyber skills.

She couldn't fix that so she forced herself to focus on the problem in front of her, as much as it hurt to do so.

"And do not worry about the Jackal either. We know how to deal with our MPD problem. This isn't exactly the first time it's occurred." He said turned back to his computer and was lost once more.

Elizabeth didn't know whether she was relieved Spinelli knew about his condition or sad he was suffering through it again. She was going to have to appoint someone to watch over Spinelli but she also knew she couldn't take the one person who had a shot at saving Jason to a mental hospital, no matter how selfish it probably was.


	4. Damian

Damian found the Jackal's information ready for him when he took over and grinned. The Jackal had found where Jason was finally, following security cameras and what not. Damian had no idea how the Jackal did it but he was impressed.

Now for his role in things, he picked up the land line now his mobile had been smashed. He should probably get some calls out of the way.

"Hey, Sonny. You agreed to help me. I've found Jason; he's at a warehouse next to the river. No, I didn't say that." He snapped. "I don't want you to send you're guys in. They'd just screw it up. I want you to send a cleaning crew in an hour."

There was silence. "They shot Jason, Sonny. What would you do?" He slammed the phone down.

He picked up the phone again. The Jackal may have told Elizabeth what they were doing but he guessed the computer hacker hadn't realized what the end game was going to be. He knew though that Elizabeth could lie on the stand if it was for Jason. Damian hoped the same courtesy would be extended to him.

He rang Carly and Sam, asking if they knew where Jason was, as if he didn't know himself. He imitated Spinelli speak the best he could but didn't pull it off as well as he'd hoped. Still Carly and Sam could now testify on his behalf, if it got to that.

He picked up the gun the Jackal had helpfully tossed to the side. He had better find Jason alive, or those bastards won't get the easy death they don't know they want yet.

***

Damian parked the bike a way away from the warehouse so they wouldn't hear him drive up and ran the rest of the way. Plastering himself to the wall, he could hear talking inside. He got his gun out and was about to open the door when he noticed it was opening already.

As the guy stepped outside already tapping his cigarette's out of the packet Damian recognized him as one of the guys on the Jackal's list. This guy had been the one to shoot Jason, he measured him up against the silhouette Spinelli had seen as the man walked past him without noticing him.

Before he could turn around Damian pressed the gun against the man's head and fired. He locked his arm, trying to be ready for the backfire but he wasn't ready for the blood splatter hitting him. It wasn't much but it was disgusting. He'd never killed a man before but instead of freaking out he tried to figure out what to do next.

This man had hurt Jason and there was two more inside who had probably heard the gunshot. Jason's spare didn't have a silencer like the one Jason normally used. He crept in through the door that had been left open and shut it behind him. He saw a guy approaching and ducked just in time to miss being shot himself.

He focused as hard as he could, trying to remember anything Jason had told him and anything the jackal had found on the internet about shooting a gun accurately. Yet he still didn't manage to hit the man except in the arm. He stood up when he was sure the man was down in too much pain to think and shot him where he wouldn't wake up from.

Last but not least he found in the main storage area. He was using Jason as a human shield. He tried to think of a safe way out of this without Jason getting shot. The chances were slim, the man was skittish and Damian didn't know what to do.

He figured he could use his looks to his advantage. No one would figure he could hurt anyone if he acted like Spinelli.

"Let my friend go." He pretended to be terrified, making his tone sound foolishly brave. Hands holding the gun in a way an amateur would. He hoped the guy would see this and step away from Jason.

"Where are the two other men?" he ground out at Damian, shoving the gun harder in the side of Jason's head. Jason moaned, unconscious and in a bad way but at least he was alive. Damian would have to celebrate later though as the man was still waiting for an answer.

"They were jumpy and attacked each other by accident." He shrugged in a nervous apologetic way, letting his hand slide slightly left away from the target. He saw the man's eyes narrow and had to hold back a grin. He was buying Damian's act alright.

"Fools!" The man muttered. "Put the gun down or I will kill your friend."

"Please, don't kill him..." Damian begged lowering his gun but not dropping it. The man took the bait stepping sideways and pulling his gun on Damian instead. Except Damian already had his gun back up and shot the man first.

Now he just had to wait for Sonny's cleaning crew to get here, to help him get Jason to the hospital.


	5. Spinelli

When Jason woke up in the hospital he felt horrible. He wanted to go straight back to sleep but he could tell something wasn't right by the fact Spinelli wasn't there. He thought he remembered Spinelli's voice shouting when he got shot so he needed to know if the young hacker was alright. His return to consciousness must have triggered an alarm or something because Elizabeth appeared at his side moments later.

"I am so glad you're awake, Jason, you scared us for a moment there." She told him.

"Spinelli...?" he croaked and was horrified to see her face drop. He was about to get up no matter how terrible he felt when Elizabeth reassured him.

"He's alright, it's just we had to sedate him. He was getting a little violent when you still hadn't woken up. I can go see if the sedative has worn off if you like but I have to warn you, he isn't the Spinelli you knew anymore."

"Come on Elizabeth, Spinelli violent? That kid couldn't hurt a fly." Jason scoffed or tried to but he got his point across either way.

"He shot the people who took you, Jason, they were all found dead." Elizabeth struggled to show him the reality, how circumstances had changed since he was shot. Though from the doubtful way Jason was looking at her, it was clear he would never believe her. "Look I'll leave it to him to explain. He's much better at it than me."

***

"Jason." Spinelli said softly as he came in. He looked nervous until he saw Jason was really awake and ran to give him a hug. A glare from Jason warned him away from that action and Spinelli stopped himself and just looked at him sheepishly. Jason had no idea what Elizabeth was talking about. Despite Spinelli not calling him Stone Cold he seemed exactly the same.

"You've been in a coma for three days; I was really starting to get worried." Spinelli told him; sitting down in a chair gripping the arms hard so he won't try to hug Jason again.

"Yeah, Elizabeth said you got violent?" He asked, still not sure he believed her.

"Elizabeth says... I should tell you, but I'm worried that you'll freak out and it doesn't matter either way because of course you'll have to know. I mean it's only a matter of time."

"Spinelli," Jason cut off his ramblings, he was getting more and more worried. "Tell me what happened?"

"I have MPD." Spinelli admitted, looking at Jason as though he expected him to know what he meant.

"What?" Jason was feeling more and more confused.

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder. It's a psychological condition wherein a person has more than one personality. You could be talking to me one second and then be talking to one of my alter egos the next. My alters have different speech patterns, goals, and behaviors than I do."

"I've known you for a while now Spinelli. I think I'd have noticed if you had this MPD thing." Jason was feeling more and more bewildered and distressed which in turn made him annoyed.

"I know, it hasn't been a problem until now, though. I first was diagnosed before I met you and they treated me the best they could so I achieved some semblance of a singular personality. I only went into a relapse when I saw them shoot you. Still, think about it Jason, for as long as you've known me, I've been several people in one. When I talk it sounds like several people are talking at once and when I move it's in several different directions at the same time."

Jason looked at Spinelli and thought about what the boy was talking about but then he suddenly realized that the answer was looking him in the face. Spinelli was keeping steady eye contact with Jason. It was usually a feat he couldn't maintain for more than a few seconds. Besides, Spinelli would never lie to him.

"I need to think about this. Is it okay if I could have some time alone?" Jason felt horrible saying these words right now when Spinelli desperately needed him and his understanding. Yet, for the first time as he tried to counsel his protégé, finding the appropriate words which would help the boy seemed an impossible task. He didn't have the right thing to say on the tip of his tongue and the best thing he could hope to do was make it up to Spinelli later. Jason knew that once he was rested and felt more like himself, he could deal with this new problem as he had dealt with so many that were far worse. It was simply a matter of waiting until he was better.


	6. Jackal

"Have you heard that we're going home, Stone Cold?" The Jackal grinned at him. It was an infectious smile and Jason wanted to return it but he swallowed as he figured out he wasn't actually talking to Spinelli. No, this was clearly the Jackal who was clutching his laptop and licking his fingers as he cleaned off the residue from whatever chips he'd just been eating.

Still, Jason had decided that this was a part of Spinelli nonetheless and he could deal with whatever issues came with him. He wouldn't let someone who was closer than his own family down. The simple fact was that Jason couldn't imagine his life without Spinelli anymore.

"Yeah, we are." Jason replied awkwardly. He sighed staring at the semi-unknown man in front of him. "What would you like me to call you?" He asked him uncertainly. This situation was the thing that was bothering him the most, Jason worried he wouldn't be able to tell who he was talking to.

The Jackal grinned again apparently unperturbed by Jason's concerns. "I'm the Jackal, the assassin of cyberspace. But you may call me Spinelli if it's easier for you."

Jason shook his head. "No, I think it'll be best if I know you all by separate names. Hello, Jackal. Get me out of here, please." He smiled at the boy. He had endured more than enough hospital time thank you very much. The Jackal grinned and pointed at him with a gotcha sign of understanding. He turned, leaving the room in order to go and get Jason a wheel chair.

When he returned he looked between his laptop and Jason before warily holding it out for him. "Can you look after my laptop for awhile?" .Jason could clearly see how much trust he was putting in Jason to make such a request. If anyone else had asked him to be so careful with a mere possession he would have laughed at them for having such a life dependent attitude towards an object. After all, as he had told him when Spinelli dented his bike, things were replaceable but people weren't.

Yet, Jason had learned the Jackal's laptop was his connection to the world and his purpose in life so all he felt was a sense of honor to be so trusted with his most treasured possession. He was careful to not let even a flicker of amusement cross his face when he heard those words. He nodded and held the laptop cautiously as he sat in the wheelchair as he allowed the Jackal to push him out of the hospital. It was an embarrassing way to leave the place but he did feel sore all over. It was just his fear of falling on his way out and earning another few days in the hospital that kept him from trying to break hospital rules and walking out.

The Jackal didn't talk to him much and seemed to be thinking deeply as they made their way towards the car where Max awaited them. Jason wondered what the younger man was thinking about, if this was Spinelli he wouldn't have needed to guess, he would have known. The Jackal smiled as he took his laptop back and placed it gently in the vehicle. He then helped Jason in before taking the wheelchair back into the hospital.

"Good to see you up and about, boss." Max greeted him and Jason managed a small smile in return. Before he knew it, the Jackal had returned and they were driving back home. Jason blamed the painkillers he was on as he fell asleep at some point in the short trip. He found himself waking up with his head lying in someone's lap. He heard people talking overhead and kept his eyes shut to keep them from knowing he was awake. Jason almost flinched with surprise at the unexpected feel of fingers running through his hair.

"Can I trust he'll be safe with you? I have to get back to work for Sonny to find out more about the assholes that did this. I don't want to come back and find you became unstable again and shot a few more people." Max's was speaking gently as though he hated the idea of not being able to trust Spinelli but not understanding what the mental illness would do to him or make him do.

"Fear not, protective one, The Jackal would not let any harm come to Stone Cold and my mental health is as good as it can be considering the circumstances so I do not have an unnecessary compulsion to discharge any weapons."

"That's good to hear, I guess." Jason could hear the grin in Max's voice as he reacted to Spinelli's speech with humor. Jason couldn't blame Max for not exactly knowing how to deal with the boy's quirks. Spinelli's roundabout way of talking was an interesting defensive mechanism. Only people who could understand him could have an actual conversation with him. It helped protect him from people like Sonny who couldn't understand him well enough to insult more than Spinelli's exterior. It was the people he allowed to get past his external barriers who grew close to him and learned how special he was and in return earned his undying loyalty.

Jason certainly felt special at the moment. It had been a long time since anyone had let him fall asleep in their lap and further comforted him by stroking his hair. He knew it mustn't be a comfortable position for Spinelli because the boy was tiny and Jason was too heavy for him. Yet, in this moment, all he wanted to do was press closer to the feeling of being petted and fall back asleep.


	7. Spin

It was the next day before Jason met a new personality. In the meantime, the Jackal had turned back into Spinelli, which he had been told was the most dominant personality, in that he was the most similar to the Spinelli he knew and that he'd appear most often.

He'd been told by Spinelli he must stay in bed at least for a few days and not wanting to worry him any further he thought he'd try and make it at least a day before he gave up on the doctor's orders. He'd heard Spinelli come to his door a couple of times but not come in so he was worried. He walked to the door and opened it. Spinelli was on the other side and he looked surprised. He blushed, backing up until he hit the opposite wall.

"So...sorry," He gasped looking down and hiding behind his hair, "I just... the last time I saw you, you got shot..." He had his sleeves over his hands and fiddled with them nervously while trying to look as small as possible.

"You came to see if I was okay?" Jason asked. Oh god there was that look, the look Spinelli held when something had upset him but he was trying to keep it to himself. It was like a trigger in Jason, and he automatically had to make him feel happy again, even if they were facing a deadline. He'd started doing it even before Spinelli had moved in and he hadn't even liked him then so he wondered if the look had that effect on everybody.

But he knew it didn't. He'd seen everybody from Maxie to Sonny ignore it. Somehow he liked that it was only him that Spinelli turned to as he hoped he was as important to Spinelli as Spinelli was to him.

Spinelli nodded in response to his question. He opened his door wider to indicate he should come in, then went and lied back down on his bed. "Come on," he smiled patting the bed next to him when Spinelli looked reluctant to cross the threshold.

"How did you get back?" Spinelli asked after he edged forward and shyly sat next to him.

"You don't remember?" Jason asked, confused. The Jackal and Spinelli seemed to share memories. Spinelli shook his head again. "What should I call you?"

"Spinelli...?" He replied confused.

"No, it's just I'm trying to keep track of your different personalities by giving each of you different names. Is it okay if I call you something else?"

"I... don't think so. How about... shortening my name? I'll let you call me Spin... I guess, and... and I call you Jase." He said softly.

"Thanks," Jason said lips curving up a little. He closed his eyes, feeling tired again. He hated this, then he remembered Spin had asked him something. "You saved me. That's how I'm back. You defeated three armed guards and got me to the hospital."

"Really?" Spin gasped. "That's just like one my fantasies." He chuckled talking mostly to himself.

"So that's what you think about when your staring goofily off into space." Jason teased but Spin took the question seriously.

"Well, yeah... but usually when I save the person I'm in love with, I usually get to kiss them afterwards..." Spin slapped his hand over his mouth and fell of the bed so suddenly; Jason blinked his eyes open to see Spin wasn't there anymore.

Wondering what the hell happened as green eyes appeared for a second and then dived back down, out of sight again. "For...forget I said anything. I...was just rambling. Oh wow this is so embarrassing." Spin stuttered loudly. Jason did the opposite and thought back trying to remember what would make Spin so embarrassed. ...Save the person I'm in love with... Spin was in love with him?

"Forget what?" Jason asked. If Spin was too shy, he wouldn't press him on the matter. At least he now had time to think how he'd respond if Spinelli ever did get the courage to tell him properly. He eventually tempted Spin to relax so they were both lay out on the bed chatting. He liked being able to see what aspects of Spinelli Spin consisted of. He guiltily felt like it was a game but he hoped by learning he could somehow put his Spinelli back together again.


	8. Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lulu knew Spinelli when he got fractured the first time.

Fast asleep, Jason didn't know what he was feeling at first but it was warm so he leaned into it. He was being kissed and the lips were tortuously soft. Who would be kissing him? ...yet just as he wondered it, whoever it was pulled away and left him wanting more. As he chased after the feeling he hadn't known in a long time he heard something that made him feel cold.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Spinelli's voice chuckled. That woke him up. His eyes snapped open to meet green ones. Yet it was all wrong, Spinelli smirk, Spinelli's posture, even Spinelli's tone was off. He moved to stand, putting some space between himself and the alter ego on the bed trying to get his heart to stop racing.

"What was that?" Jason snapped indicating to where he just was and was annoyed when Spinelli's smirk grew. He watched as Spinelli stretched out, arms behind his head, shirt riding up. He was showing off and damn it, if Jason couldn't help but look anyway.

"I just thought it'd be a nice way for you to wake up. If you didn't think it was, I swear I won't do it again. Scout's honor," He grinned wickedly, doing a mock salute. Then when Jason didn't move he grew serious, eyes flashing a little. "You seemed to like it."

Jason sucked in a breath, feeling cold all over. He had liked it but he dismissed that thought quickly. This wasn't the Spinelli he knew, this was a Spinelli capable of killing people, just like he'd denied when Elizabeth had told him. "You're Damian, the one who saved me."

Damian's face turned into a gentle smile that stopped Jason's heart in his chest. "I'm glad you're okay..." He took a little huff, turning away before he continued. "aaaaand... I guess I wouldn't have found you without the Jackal's help." He added the last bit reluctantly.

Jason just stared at him uncomfortable and eventually Damian became annoyed. "Fine, whatever. I'm going out." Damian said standing up. He looked down at himself and flinched. "...After a change of clothes of course."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jason protested as he followed Damian out of the room.

"Relax, I won't cause your precious little Spinelli any trouble." He spat and Jason wondered if this was a new way to hate yourself because Damian did not seem to like Spinelli one bit. "You can come with me if you want." Following Damian into Spinelli's room he quickly turned around as he stripped.

"What aspect of Spinelli's personality are you exactly?" Jason was helpless to ask. It felt incredibly offensive but Damian was infuriating. He just brought out the worse in him.

"I'm everything your boy wants to be. Everything he tries to be and fails. I used to be a big part of Spinelli's personality before you came along." Damian ended wistfully and Jason turned around to see he'd changed his pants into jeans and was holding a black top between his fingers. "You told Spinelli he didn't need me. When I tried to do something brave instead of something safe, you told him not to do it again and eventually I barely existed."

Damian's green eyes stared of into the distance, obviously scared of something Jason couldn't understand. "I know you hate me, Jason. But I only try to protect the people I love, just like I learned from you. It's always harder to sit and wait." He breathed out slowly.

"I spat alcohol in Sonny's face once." Damian suddenly grinned remembering. He pulled his shirt on and moved past Jason. "Spinelli made out it was an accident of course or he would have killed us but he was interrogating us about Jake and I got so mad. Good times."

Jason shook his head. Damian's pain made him feel guilty but he wouldn't have changed his actions. He'd always do anything to keep Spinelli out of danger but now he thought he might teach Spinelli how to fight. That might keep both Damian and Spinelli happy.

***

They stopped by a flower shop and Jason was confused when Damian brought a single rose. Damian refused to say anything when he asked what they were doing but he was asked to wait outside when they reached the coffee house.

***

Damian saw who he was looking for, knowing she'd be here beforehand. She always came here with Johnny on Wednesdays. Lulu was beautiful as always, he sighed. He went inside leaving Jason to wait. He approached the table and wasn't surprised when they ignored him.

"Hey, Lulu." He said, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Hey, Spinelli," Lulu sighed exasperated.

"Beat it." Johnny growled.

"Guess again." Damian prompted ignoring Johnny. "The last time you saw me was before therapy."

He saw the moment she got it. She turned to look at half hopeful, half amazed. He sent her a smirk and she jumped him, shrieking like a fan girl. Damian grinned at the look of pure hatred he got from Johnny at that. He could tell he was wondering why Spinelli had suddenly become a threat to his relationship.

"Damian! OMG! I missed you so much. What happened?" She said.

"I saw Jason get shot. It fractured me again. He's alright now though." Smiling at her as she couldn't help but hug him again, he pulled her away from Johnny who fumed. He didn't need to hear this conversation.

"I see it didn't take you long to move on." He said with no real malice but chastising her anyway.

Her face dropped drastically. "You changed. I'm sorry, Damian but I'm in love with Johnny now."

He tilted her face up gently, swiping his thumb over her cheek. He smiled to show he wasn't truly mad. "Hey, its okay. I know, we both moved on. I came here because we never got the break up we deserved." He handed her the rose, the color yellow similar to her hair. " I hope we can still be friends."

"It's beautiful, Damian. Of course... " Lulu gasped taking it. "If I can ask, who did you move onto?" She added. She made a mental note to kick whoever's ass if they hurt either Damian or Spinelli.

"It's more one sided than anything but..." He turned and looked outside. Lulu's gaze joined his and her eyes widened when she saw who was waiting.

"I didn't know you were..."

"Hey, I didn't exactly plan for this either."Damian growled in protest. Only the blush gave him away. Lulu giggled and hugged him again.

"If anyone can bring him around, you can." She reassured.

***

Jason watched as Lulu went mad over whatever Damian said to her. He watched as he gave her the rose and touched her face. He was getting more and more jealous every second and he couldn't help himself. He weighed the pro's and con's of going shooting something.


	9. Spin

Jason was surprised when Lulu appeared outside, believing her to be still enamored and by Damian's side. He had just been about to leave, having enough of the display on top of being exhausted because of his injuries. Yet Lulu looked panicked instead of smug and Jason decided to listen.

"Jason, it's Spinelli. He completely freaked out and he's locked himself in the bathroom." She said hysterically. "You have to help him, he won't talk to me."

Jason nodded and followed her inside the coffee house. The bathroom door was firmly locked when he got to it and he could hear the harsh breathing inside of a panic attack.

"What happened. One minute you guy's couldn't be closer and now he won't talk to you." He accused.

"At first he was Damian, the next minute he was someone else! Someone I haven't met yet. He must have fractured worse this time. He only supposed to have 3 personalities."

"You knew Spinelli before? The first time?" Jason demanded.

"Only Damian really. If he changed into the other two... I don't know, we usually just ignored each other. Spinelli and the Jackal kind of saw me as the person dating their twin brother, if you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Jason said disgusted. If Lulu had only loved Spinelli for all the things he wished he was, she didn't love him at all. No wonder Damian had been such a big part of Spinelli's personality.

He knocked on the door. "Hey, this is Spin, right?"

"Hey, Jase." Spin replied, he had quietened down. "Is that guy still out there?"

"Which guy?" Jason asked.

"This guy, he threatened to punch me if I didn't leave. I don't even know how I got here or what I did to make him so mad. I hate this so much." Spin said as he opened the door. He walked forward into Jason's arms and Jason flinched at first, not used to such contact but as he tucked Spin closer in a hug he found he liked it.

"Damian was flirting with the guy's girlfriend. It's understandable he was angry. I'm sorry you were caught in the middle." Jason said.

Lulu interupted. "He was not!" Jason glared at her as her high pitch made Spin flinch away. Lulu continued quieter. "Well he wasn't. Damian came to break up with me properly since we didn't get to do it last time."

Jason ignored her. "Hey, Spin. Do you want to go home."

Spin bit his lip nervously and nodded. Jason led him from the shop with an arm around his waist. Keeping himself between Spin and Johnny.


	10. Spinelli

Jason came into the living room that night to find Spinelli. Spin had been curled up in a blanket but Spinelli stretched out a little with the blanket over his lap. He looked up when Jason came in.

"You were jealous." he started. "You were jealous of Lulu?"

Jason froze before nodding. He sat beside Spinelli not looking at him.

"There was something I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you the night you got shot. I was so afraid you were dead and that you'd never know. Even if it's not reciprocated, you deserve to know. You are so special and I know you think your only wanted when your needed but... I love you more than anything. I'd kill for you, I'd die for you... If you wanted to go into hiding, I'd follow you anywhere even if there was no wifi."

Jason snorted at Spinelli's priorities, grinning at the younger man. Spinelli smiled shyly back before frowning.

"We'll be cool, right?" Spinelli asked biting his lips. Jason gave in and brought his hand up to Spinelli's cheek. Then slowly leaned in kissing where Spinelli had bitten, smoothing it over. Spinelli surrendered completely letting out a sigh.

Jason leaned back, stroking Spinelli's cheek reassuringly when he panicked at where he was going.

"I love you too. All of you." Jason informed him. Spinelli broke into a grin, clambering gracelessly into his lap to kiss him again. Jason groaned at his enthusiasm as he rocked against him.

He broke away, kissing down his neck like he wanted, sucking a little to hear the shocked gasp from Spinelli's lips. It all went wrong however when he let his hand slide down to Spinelli's bum, squeezing.

Spinelli froze and when Jason dragged himself away to look, Spinelli looked terrified.

"Spinelli?"

"Jase?" he whispered back and Jason unfortunately understood.

"Spin."

"I... Erm... Are we having sex? It's fine... Er ... I've never done this before...I don't even..." Spin was getting redder and redder.

"Spin, calm down." he leaned in, pressing a light peck to Spin's lips. Spin blushed and ducked his head with a smile. He looked so young and a thought occurred to Jason.

"Spin, how old are you?" he asked worried.

Spin looked up guilelessly. "14."

Jason's face shuttered. With Spinelli's personalities he'd assumed they would all be the same age. But with much of Spinelli's childlike behaviour, he guessed this made some strange kind of sense.

"I was going to go to bed. Will you stay with me tonight, so I'm not alone?" Jason asked. Spin grinned. "Anything."

He sprang off Jason running up the stairs. Jason followed with a smile. That night Jason felt a twinge of guilt, when he couldn't help kiss the very corner of Spin's mouth even as Spin tucked himself in closer with a shy smile. They would sort this out. Jason loved Spinelli and Jason would inform every part of Spinelli's self over and over again until Spinelli managed to glue himself back together again.


End file.
